


Karma

by Shockcakes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, a bit of sun and guzma friendship, because they'd totally do this after sun becomes champion, some guzmeria because its good for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: Meanwhile, Hau is personally insulted that he wasn't invited





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a personal headcanon

“That’s a weird face.”

 

“What’s wrong with my face?”

 

“You’re not staring at me with dead eyes and that unfeeling smile.”

 

Sun couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“You’re an asshole, Guz.”

 

“Just for that, I’m eating your malasada.”

 

The Alolan Champion half-heartedly turned towards Hau’oli Beach. Guzma sat next to him, a bag of goodies from the Malasada shop in hand. 

 

“Go ahead, not really that hungry to be honest.”

 

“I was kiddin’, kid.” Guzma patted his back, getting no response. “Alright, tell papa Guz what’s eatin’ ya?”

 

Sun sighed and scratched the hair under his cap. The boy had been the Alola Champion for weeks now and he already looked like that happened decades ago. A fact that Guzma, of all people, was quick to pick up on.

 

“I dunno.” Sun took a lackluster bite from his malasada. “Kinda bored, I guess.”

 

“Want me to ring up the old crew and chase you around Alola again?”

 

“Not  _ that _ bored.”

 

“You sure? Cuz I got all the grunts on speed dial-”

 

“ _ Alright _ , Guzma.”

 

“Heh.”

 

The full moon shone on the shores of Hau’oli city. A sight that Sun would’ve relished weeks ago but now it all felt...bittersweet.

 

“Thinking about Lillie?”

 

Sun choked. “Wh-what? No! I just...well...Wait, how do  _ you _ know about Lillie?”

 

“She does have a brother whom I believe was indeed part of Team Skull. ‘Sides, I know that look.” Guzma took a sip of his drink. Unlike Sun, he was actually relaxing, probably enjoying life right now. His crew, all of whom he wished well, went their separate ways as he did. Sun didn’t think it was possible but Guzma looked more relaxed than he ever did before. “You miss her huh?”

 

Sun tried to deny him but he tripped on his words. “I...yeah. I’m happy that she’s found her direction in life but these days, things don’t really feel the same without her.”

 

“You guys a  _ thing _ or…?”

 

“No!” he stuttered. “Well...not exactly.”

 

Guzma’s eyes widened before smirking. “Ahh, I getcha.” Sun futilely tried to hide his blush. “Believe it or not, I’ve been there before.”

 

“You? Really?”

 

“Don’t tell me you’re actually surprised.”

 

Sun took a minute to study his “friend”. Trying to imagine the lanky, tattooed, gold chain wearing troglodyte was easier said than done. “...Yeah?”

 

Guzma scoffed in mock annoyance. “I’ll try not to be offended by that. Truth be told, it was Plums.”

 

“Plumeria?”

 

He nodded. “Heh. We were trainers back in the day. Before Team Skull. She didn’t take too kindly to when I fell in with ol’ Lusamine. Thought we were through at that point, but she was still lookin’ out for me. Even when she wasn’t happy about it.”

 

Sun flashed back to the previous encounters he had with Guzma. If someone told him that he’d be sitting on the beach, having malasadas while talking about each other’s love life, he would’ve thought Alolans really were crazy. 

 

“That’s deep…” especially for someone who frequently referred to himself as ‘ya boy’ on a daily basis. “But I don’t really see what that has to do with me.”

 

“We were talking about you?”

 

“ _ Guzma _ .”

 

“Kidding! Kidding, geez. Look, what I’m trying to say is that things’ll work out.”

 

“How?”

 

“Well, at least now, me an’ Plums picking up the pieces. It’s a bit of a long way but there’s hope at least. Plus, I got you to thank for that. That’s good karma.” he finished off the last bits of malasada. “If you and that Lillie girl’s meant to be, then everything’ll be fine.”

 

Sitting in silence, Sun smiled at the thought. He imagined Lillie, coming back to Alola, her radiating smile giving him hope.

 

“Ok, those malasadas actually smell pretty good.”

 

“Atta boy.”


End file.
